


The Marks on Her Wall

by Winterage (Migliaccio)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 你可曾见过她墙上的痕迹？
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 芽詹性转，上个世纪传统寄宿学校背景，漂亮又受欢迎的大美人Buckie与自尊心特别强的小才女Stevie之间的故事。  
> 标题出自Virginia Woolf的作品「The Mark on the Wall」

Stevie将双腿并在一起，紧紧地贴着墙，没心思介意她制服裙的褶皱是不是蹭上了墙壁上的白灰，恨不得让自己藏进这个角落里。她面前摆着一摞和她肩膀差不多宽的书，她竭力蜷缩在那后面，让自己不被发现。Buckie坐在第一排，她和那个男孩儿似乎以为这个时候阅览室不会有人，就那样互相挽着胳膊走了进来。他们凑得很近，悄声说着什么，Buckie时不时发出被逗乐的笑声，Stevie听得出她正捂着嘴，竭力不让声音被走廊里可能在巡查的夫人们发现。

如果走来的只是她不认得的某对情侣或学校里的随便什么人，Stevie都会从那堆书后面站起来，礼貌地要求他们离开。Stevie Rogers也许矮小、瘦弱、苍白，但她在原则问题上决不退后一步。但走进来的是Buckie。只有对Buckie她不会那么做。她做不到。Stevie从书堆的上面露出两只眼睛。她看到Buckie那头浓密的、美丽的栗色头发束在脑后，一直垂到椅背的底端，发梢随着她身体的前后移动而轻快地跳动着。Stevie盯着她，一只手死死地握住她的铅笔，一只手按在胸口，让心脏不至于砰砰直跳。

快走吧。她想。二十分钟后就会响铃，她将不得不去上下一节法语课。如果到那时候这两人还没有离开，她就不得不与Buckie和这个说不定成了她新男朋友的幸运男孩打照面。下午好，Buckie，聊得开心——天哪，Stevie！你刚刚一直躲在这儿后面吗？这将是世界上最惨不忍睹的画面。Stevie完全不担心那个男孩儿会怎么到处编排她，但是Buckie——该死，光是想到Buckie会用怎样惊讶和怀疑的眼神看她就让她感到如坐针毡了。

那个男孩儿站起来了。Stevie的手抓住她脖子上的玫瑰串珠，紧张而神经质地摩挲着上面的花纹。他吻了吻Buckie的脸颊，然后一个人离开了阅览室。Stevie屏住了呼吸。她看着Buckie在座位上伸了个懒腰，腰肢舒展得像是春天的杨柳树。她总是全校第一个穿上短袖制服的人，那稍稍收紧的袖管下面露出两根修长嫩白的胳膊，她有时候还会在小臂上系上一条水蓝色的丝巾，让它随着她的每个动作轻柔地飘动，Stevie知道全校有三分之一的男孩都在绞尽脑汁拿到那条丝巾。因为Buckie真的漂亮极了。

Stevie把自己身上宽大的长袖衬衫裹紧了些，阅览室的落地钟滴答滴答地走着，她祈祷Buckie也快点离开。但Buckie并不如她所愿。她慢吞吞地站起身，从靠近门那侧的书架开始不紧不慢地踱步。她的后背挺得笔直，偶尔停下，凑近去看书架上某本书脊上的名字。Stevie的目光一直盯着她，这不寻常，她知道Buckie并不喜欢读书。算术？她做得不错；体育？轻轻松松；音乐？她简直是个天才，但那些散发着油墨香味的字母不适合她，和她一点儿也不相称。Buckie在教室另一边角落里的书架前停下，Stevie立刻把脑袋埋进书里。她要走过来了，Stevie十分后悔之前阻止她没有直接走出去的自尊心，现在一次惨不忍睹的画面在所难免了。也许她可以假装自己一直沉浸在书本中？这行不通，Buckie知道她多不喜欢在专心的时候有人打扰她，可现在难道还有更好的主意吗？

Buckie从那个书架上拿了一本书。她的皮鞋鞋跟比别的女孩子稍微高一些，因为她知道如何用这些小技巧让自己的双腿显得更加修长，胸部显得更加挺拔。她的鞋跟敲着木头地板，发出有节奏的、悦耳的声音。Stevie死死地盯着面前的书，她的手心湿漉漉的。

“Stevie。”她听到Buckie丝绸般的嗓音，“你躲在这儿干什么呢？”

“如你所见，”Stevie的后背僵硬地挺着，她盯着这张老木头桌角上的一道裂缝，“读书。”

Buckie走到她身边来。Stevie看着她拿起桌上的一枚书签，那只嫩黄色的林莺在手中翻了个面，放在她正在读的那一页上，然后翻过她读完的前半本，念出了书名。她学英国口音的时候的语调迷人极了。

“Virginia Woolf。”Buckie咯咯笑起来，这笑声点起了Stevie心里由羞耻感滋生出的一丝怒火，“我永远都读不懂这些你喜欢的东西，Stevie。”

“也许那是因为你根本没有读，”Stevie生硬地回答，她细瘦的手指紧紧抓着那本书的另一边，“你该试着读点书，Buckie。”

“或许吧。”Buckie耸了耸肩，放开了手，在Stevie身边的那张椅子上坐下来。她用右手撑着下巴，眼睛稍稍眯起来，露出一个狡黠的微笑，“但我对她和她那些女朋友的风流韵事更感兴趣。”

Stevie瘦弱的身体猛得向后一挺，像是被桌子上什么尖锐的东西刺了一下，她被这句话深深地冒犯了。Buckie一定能看到她瞳孔里那种被点燃了的荆棘似的怒火：“不好笑，Buckie。连你也来开我的玩笑？”

“噢，我不是——天哪，对不起，Stevie，我很抱歉。”Buckie立刻紧张地凑近了些，她那两道用蜡线小心绞过的眉毛充满歉意地皱了起来，死死咬着自己的下唇，“我不该这么说的。我只是……我不是有意的。”

“……”Stevie深吸了一口气，然后慢慢地吐出来。她再次睁开眼的时候，愤怒的火苗已经不见了：“抱歉，Buckie。我知道你不是故意的。只是……他们都那么说我。孤僻、神经质、同|性|恋。还有人在我的素描本上写Woolfy。”

“那些该死的贱人。”Buckie的下巴抬了起来，她在愤怒的时候会绷紧下颌，显露出一种硬朗而英气的轮廓。她的手指紧紧握成拳头，在空气中狠狠地挥了一下：“给我他们的名字。几个名字就好，Stevie。我必须让他们尝尝厉害。”

“没事，Buckie。”Stevie的肩膀松弛了下来，显得她比之前还要瘦小。她平静地眨了眨眼睛，露出一个几乎不带什么感情的微笑，“如果你去了事情会更糟。我不介意他们怎么说，我早就习惯这个了。”

Buckie悲伤而骄傲地看着她。她的一根胳膊碰到了Stevie的衬衫，Stevie飞快地向下瞟了一眼她手腕上的丝巾，它仍然好好地系在那儿：“任何事，Stevie。如果我能为你做任何事，来找我，好吗？”

Stevie点了点头，她们俩都没有提起Buckie和那个男孩儿之前在说什么，也没有提起Stevie在这里躲了多长时间。她的心像是被什么东西吊起来，吊了太久，现在又重重地摔回了地上。Buckie并不提这件事，而Stevie因此感到羞耻、愤怒而有些受伤。她感到只有自己像个傻瓜似的，Buckie并不会像她以为的那样尴尬，因为人人都喜欢的漂亮小姐Buckie Barnes当然一点儿都不介意她看到自己和什么人呆在一起干了什么，因为她是Stevie，她一句话都不会跟别人提这件事儿，她说了也不会有人相信，而她还那么喜欢Buckie！是的，那些混蛋说的一点儿都没错，她除了没有Virginia Woolf那样的才华、美貌和自信，在性取向上和她就是一模一样！

铃声响起之后，Buckie一路把她护送到她将要上课的教室。她在Stevie转身的时候飞快地说：“体育课见？”Stevie努力地像往常那样回答了她，然后钻进教室，躲进第一排最靠窗的位置。她用课本挡住自己的脸，向门外看了一眼，Buckie还站在那儿。Stevie在看到那双皮鞋时就立刻收回了目光，然后就一直死死地盯着她书上的第一个字母。直到门被走进来的教员太太关上前，她都能感觉到Buckie一直看着她。


	2. Chapter 2

离晨起铃足足还有一个钟头的时候，Stevie就悄悄地坐了起来。她旁边那一张床是空的，对面的两张床上挤着她的三个室友。Stevie能理解没有人愿意和哮喘病患者并排睡着，她也从不和她们讲话，只要她们不在她面前用鼻子说她得的是肺结核，Stevie都可以容忍。她轻手轻脚地出门，溜进走廊尽头的大浴室。她从来到这所学校的第二个星期开始就在这个钟点一个人洗澡。那些从小养尊处优的女孩儿不会当面嘲笑她瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀、平坦的胸脯和苍白得隐隐可以看见血管的皮肤，但每次她走进浴室时朝她投来的目光已经足够令她的自尊被尖锐的石头碾得七零八落了。她不需要忍受那个，她得保护自己仅剩的东西。

浴室的镜子上有雾，里面有水声。我可以小心一些，Stevie想，浴室很大，她不用担心和别人打上照面。她呆在角落里的水龙头下面，拿香皂和清水冲洗干净自己的头发和身体，然后裹上浴巾，走到镜子前刷牙。她金色的头发湿漉漉的，软软地搭在她的肩膀上，散发出的香皂的气味令人安心。Stevie在用发刷梳自己的头发的时候花了一点时间想了想Buckie。她看到过她洗澡，看到过Buckie发育成熟的、曲线优美的胸部和大腿，她的四肢匀称而圆润，但腹部有很漂亮的肌肉曲线。那是当然的，Buckie喜欢游泳，也喜欢曲棍球。她的皮肤透着最柔和的粉红色，栗色的头发贴着脖子，顺着她的脊背——

“Stevie！”

Stevie吓了一跳。她回过头，刚刚她在脑子里想的画面出现在她的眼前。Stevie的脸瞬间变红了，她赶快揉了揉脸颊：“早上好，Buckie。”

Buckie已经擦干了身体，穿着她的内衣，肩膀上搭着一条毛巾。她知道她的身材值得骄傲，她也毫不介意地展示给那些羡慕的女孩儿们看。“你在发呆，”她冲Stevie甜甜地笑着，“在想我吗？”

“什么？！没有！”Stevie几乎跳了起来，然后立刻意识到自己反应过度，掩饰地动了动眉毛，转回镜子前，看着那里面Buckie比刚才笑得还要开心的脸，“你今天起得很早。”

“我去游了一会儿。”Buckie凑近了她，她的手指绕着一绺Stevie的金发，另一只手温柔地抓住了她拿着发梳的手，她的手指轻轻松松就可以圈住Stevie的手腕，“我有这个荣幸为您效劳吗，美丽的女士？”

她开始说英式腔调了。这是Buckie一种特别的道歉方式，Stevie甚至都不知道她是有意还是无意的。每次她为什么事情对Stevie感到抱歉，不管Stevie自己介不介意，她都会用这种小伎俩来逗她开心。Stevie顺从地松开了手，让Buckie接过她手里的发刷。Buckie站在她身后，将她的头发摊在手心里，用发刷仔细地梳开，在打结的时候用手指按住上面一段的头发。Stevie闻到Buckie身上和之前不一样的香水味，她怀疑可能是谁的礼物。

“你看起来有些郁闷，我的小姐。”Buckie松开了那一把头发，“是什么事儿惹你不高兴了？”

“你用这个腔调说话。”Stevie笑了，她喜欢Buckie的这些只用在她身上的小伎俩。她看到自己的鼻子稍稍皱起来，背后的Buckie用牙齿咬着发刷，一点点给她的金发擦上发油，“昨天那个男孩是谁？”

“上帝啊，你终于问了。”Buckie的动作停了一下，然后她如释重负地松了一口气，“我担心了一个晚上你可能永远不问我这件事。这会让我心碎的，Stevie。他是一个朋友，上周刚刚加入曲棍球队的。他看起来不错，对吧？”

Stevie的睫毛垂下来，稍稍侧过头朝向Buckie的方向。Buckie可不是唯一担心了一整晚的那个人。Stevie在睡觉前画了一张Buckie——看不出面容的那种，她不会让有可能翻她素描本的家伙发现她的秘密——穿着长裙，外面罩着斗篷，牵着一个孩子，一个个子高挑的男人亲密地扶着她的胳膊。在她潦草地画完这张之后，她开始觉得也没什么大不了的了。Buckie和她的生活本该就是不一样的，这样的感觉也不错，Stevie并不打算做任何事情改变Buckie的人生。她可以平静地和Buckie谈论这件事的。

“不错。”她回答，“我还记得小时候你妈妈说过她希望你从学校毕业之后就结婚，进展怎么样了？”

“没有。什么都没有。”Buckie斩钉截铁地回答，“她现在也这么说。哈！我才不会听她的。”

Stevie太爱她说“哈！”的模样了：“你毕业之后打算去做什么？”

“跟你去任何你打算去的地方。”Buckie说，她低着头，专心致志地揉搓Stevie的发梢，“你一定得去上大学，纽约的学校不收女孩儿你就去别的地方，无论哪儿我都会跟着你。我再也不会让你一个人走了。”

“好吧，Buckie，”Stevie说，“我什么都还没有决定，但你不该就这样确定你的未来。你听见我说的了吗，Buckie？”

她等了一会儿，Buckie始终没有回答，于是她试着转过身，正好碰到Buckie越过她的身体伸向洗手台的胳膊，正试图够到她的包。Stevie屏住了呼吸，Buckie也停下了动作，她的胳膊僵在空中。这距离近极了，Stevie发现Buckie赤裸的胳膊蹭到了她的，她稍稍一抬头就会碰到Buckie凑近的下巴，她的呼吸打在Buckie的锁骨上，她甚至都能看到Buckie肩膀上那些颜色很淡的小雀斑。这距离太暧昧了。Buckie会拥抱她喜爱的所有人，但即使是她和Stevie之间以前也从不是这样的。

“唔，”Stevie被夹在洗手台和Buckie的身体之间，努力让自己不跳开。她试着用另一个话题缓解尴尬：“你换了香水？”

“噢，噢，”Buckie像是突然回过神似地，她的眼睛对上了Stevie的目光之后立刻移开，从她的包里拿出几根发卡，“是的，你觉得如何？”

“我喜欢这个味道。”Stevie转回身体面对镜子。她吸了口气，Buckie身上玫瑰和香草油的味道钻进了她的鼻子。“你在弄什么呢？”

“给我的，”Buckie的嘴里叼着发卡和她之前自己头发上的皮筋，栗色的瀑布散在了肩上，她吹开垂到她脸颊旁边的几根头发，手指熟练而轻柔地摆弄着Stevie的头发，“小女士，来一个，配得上她的，最漂亮的盘发。”

“你知道我不漂亮。”Stevie笑了，“我也没有那么多头发可以盘起来。”

“胡说八道。”Buckie也笑了，“你看。”她把最后一根发卡卡进去，骄傲地握住她的肩膀让她随着自己的动作侧过身体，展示她的大作，“这样露出你的脖子和耳朵。让我来给你在耳朵后面擦一点儿……”

“谢谢你，Buckie。”Stevie把全身的力气都放在不让Buckie的指尖揉搓她耳垂后面那块细腻的皮肤时脸红，Buckie的手指在那儿转了好一会儿，Stevie觉得自己可能已经红透了，“让我去穿点衣服。”

“当然。”Buckie在Stevie的后脑上亲吻了一下，Stevie感觉自己的整个后背都麻了起来，“快回去吧，别弄坏你的头发。餐厅见。”

Stevie几乎是一路奔过走廊的。她遇到了几个拿着浴巾往浴室走的女孩儿，她根本没心思理会她们。她钻进自己的宿舍，以最快的速度换上衬衫和裙子，将素描本藏好，拿起她枕头边的诗集，在她的室友们还没醒来之前再次溜了出去。她的心脏砰砰直跳，引起一阵阵令人颤抖的快乐，窜过她的每一根头发。她甚至都不知道自己在为Buckie的哪个动作或哪句话感到喜悦。她在楼梯的拐角处停下，窗户映出她的脸，映出她苍白、瘦削、但因为快乐而变得红润的面颊，星星般明亮的蓝色眼睛和垂在鬓角的一绺金发，咬了咬自己的嘴唇，让它看起来多一些血色。她盯着窗户下面那棵抽出嫩芽的杨柳树，深呼吸了三次才走下楼梯。

Buckie在餐厅里，和早来的男生们坐在一块儿。她在几个男孩的包围中和他们说笑，Stevie不会不识时务到在这个时候走过去和她说话。她坐到另一张长桌边，站起身给自己拿一片面包时，她的眼睛对上了Buckie的。Stevie听到Buckie嘴里附和着“是，说得真对，你真是棒极了”冲她眨眼，她回给她一个微笑，低下头继续读她的小书。

“我的心狂喜地跳跃，为了它一切又重新苏醒，”她为了让自己专心在书上而小声念着，“有了神往，有了灵感，有了生命，有了眼泪，也有了爱情。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章最后一段引用诗歌为普希金《致凯恩》的最后一句。


	3. Chapter 3

Buckie和几个女孩儿待在球场旁边，她坐在有人肩膀那么高的栏杆上，两条腿垂在空中，教员太太看到一定会指责她——其他的女孩儿站在她的周围。男生们正在练习曲棍球，今天的天气有些阴沉，但他们似乎跑得格外卖力，所有人都知道是因为Buckie在这儿。最近和她关系变得亲密的那个男孩儿也在其中，Buckie的目光很快扫过他，穿过球场，落在另一边的杨柳树下，那块草地上有一个纤瘦的白色影子。

Stevie坐在那里，盘着腿，膝盖上放着她的素描本。她低着头，那件过大的衬衫像件斗篷似地罩在她身上，头发在耳侧系成一束，埋头在她的创作里。Buckie咬了咬嘴唇。

她以前总是知道Stevie在想什么的。从她们俩走路还有些跌跌撞撞的时候开始，她总是知道Stevie想要一本书还是一支画笔，一个拥抱还是一个杏仁牛角面包。即使是在她生气或者发怒的时候，她也总会对Buckie的鬼把戏和小礼物露出微笑，那张瓷娃娃一样白皙而光滑的面颊上露出两片红晕，嘴唇抿着上翘，含着并不太严肃的嗔怒看她一眼，然后跟着Buckie去实施任何她打算好的坏主意。Buckie曾经非常为此骄傲，因为这证明她是世界上唯一懂得、唯一明白她想法、唯一能靠近Stevie灵魂的人。大人们都说Stevie Rogers是个“特殊的孩子”：她柔弱得像一支芦苇，头脑里却装着比她大几十岁的人还要深远而高尚的东西。Buckie从一开始就知道，她可能永远不会了解Stevie所在思考的那些事情，但她了解Stevie，这对她们俩来说就足够了。至少她曾经认为足够了。

“Buckie，你在听吗，Buckie？”

Buckie心不在焉地把一条腿叠到另一条上，用一根手臂支撑着自己保持平衡：“什么？”

“还有两天就是春假了，你准备去哪儿？这些小姐们都答应来我家住上几天，我们打算讨论一下礼服的事儿，你能相信吗，离毕业舞会只有三个月了！”

“姑娘们，上次我检查的时候我们都还不是毕业生。”

“拜托，Buckie，你觉得会有高年级的男孩儿不来邀请你吗？”

Buckie没有立刻回答，她又走神了，因为Stevie正抬起头，活动了一下肩膀。她的头有那么一瞬间朝向Buckie的方向，但她的目光没有停下。Buckie安慰自己，她大概闭着眼，如果她看了的话她一定能看到故意坐得这么高的Buckie——或者她看到了呢？她只是没有表现出来而已？Buckie又咬了咬嘴唇。

她努力阻止自己这么想，但是Stevie现在确实和她没有那么亲密了。老天，甚至都不能说是最近，从她去年冬天来到这所寄宿学校开始就是这样，Buckie虽然很明白其中的原因，但她依然恨不得向所有人炫耀Stevie。Stevie不希望她介绍自己给那些姑娘们认识，她不在餐厅里和她们一块儿坐，也从来不和任何人提起过她们俩之间的友谊。这曾经让Buckie十分委屈，但她尊重Stevie的意愿，因为在只有她们俩独处的时候，她又会变回Buckie熟悉的，会在她的双臂中露出最温顺的微笑的Stevie。她心里的某个小小的地方满足于这种感觉，过去的那种Stevie只属于她的感觉，她从未对其他人有过这样的占有式的欲望，就像她看护着一朵小小的、秘密的、只有她知道有多可爱的野雏菊，即使是这样想一想都让她感到快乐。

我不想要被打扰，Stevie这样对她说，答应我，Buckie，别和她们谈太多我的事情。Buckie答应了，她遵守了承诺，但Stevie并没能如愿以偿地成为这所学校里的一个白色的影子。她太聪明了。

一个来自孤儿院的贫穷女孩儿，天赋奇才，拿着不晓得哪位好心的先生或太太提供的助学金走进了这座用灰色水泥墙围住的学校——这怎么可能不成为谈资呢？她写的社论比高年级的男孩们还要尖锐，教员先生们吹捧她创作的诗歌，连最挑剔的教员夫人也对她的水彩画大加赞赏。没有人愿意接近她，他们因为她的存在而感到威胁，只能把武器装在牙齿和舌头上对她攻击。Buckie经常忍不住打算干涉，但无论Buckie做任何事，Stevie只会受到更残忍的欺凌。Buckie很明白，如果不是她曾经为Stevie当众大声斥责过一个对她不尊重的臭小子，她的Stevie至少不会被说是同性恋——没有人敢这样说Buckie，他们，该死，那些可恶的家伙只会去攻击Stevie。Buckie伤心于自己无能为力，更伤心于Stevie似乎从一开始就并不指望她能做些什么，她自己一言不发地忍受着，毫不抱怨地沉默着，仍然对Buckie展露什么事都没发生似的笑容。这事实让Buckie愤怒极了。

“唔，我母亲说过她可能打算带我和我弟弟去新泽西，去我父亲工作的地方瞧瞧。”Buckie顺口回答，“如果没有这个计划，我会拜托她送我去你那儿的，好吧？”

“没问题，Buckie。”那个女孩头发上束着一根缎带，上面绣着一朵精美的鸢尾花，“我们得去餐厅了，你要等到曲棍球训练结束吗？”她边说边调皮地向其他姑娘眨了眨眼，她们互相交换着眼神，咯咯傻笑起来，“女士们，快看，我们新的四分卫是Barnes小姐的囊中之物啦。”

Buckie也跟着她们发出笑声，但她的眼睛里一点儿笑容都没有：“晚上的自修再见，女士们。”

她们悄声说着什么离开了，时不时发出那种烦人的傻笑声。Buckie清楚刚才那个话题还在继续，但她并不介意别人怎么说，因为她现在可以不被打扰地好好看着Stevie了。Stevie已经放下了她的素描本，拿起了一个手掌大的、皮面的笔记本。那是Buckie在她来到这所学校时送的礼物，Stevie在那上面写她的小诗，一些日记，和一些小故事的草稿。Buckie偷看过一次，她就是从那儿得知的Virginia Woolf的事。她偷偷从图书馆借了这位女作家的传记，那书里明明用的是最严肃的写法，她却在没有人的时候一个人读得脸红心跳。为什么Stevie这么欣赏她？Buckie当时没敢仔细想这个答案，她现在也不敢。

她听到头顶传来低沉的轰隆声。该被晚霞染成橘红色的天空翻滚着黑漆漆的云层，曲棍球队的男孩在口哨声中集合，提前结束了今天的艰苦训练。Buckie瞧见Stevie也抬头看了看天，也许皱了皱鼻子，然后开始收起自己身边的纸和笔。不，不，别走，Stevie，等一下！Buckie立刻从栏杆上跳了下来，以她最快的速度跑向球场的另一边。

“Stevie！”

“嘿，Buckie！”

在她大声喊Stevie的名字的时候，有一个声音喊住了她。她停下了脚步，Stevie也停下了转身的动作。那个男孩儿正向Buckie跑过来。他抱着头盔，还没有脱下球服，看起来高大英俊，和身材高挑的Buckie正好相配，他的脸上带着教养良好的、亲密又不至于过于轻浮的微笑——Buckie顿住了，回头看了他一眼，立刻又继续盯着Stevie——Stevie正看着她，对上她眼睛的一瞬间，Buckie感觉自己窒息了：惊讶、不知所措、茫然又仿佛明白了什么的目光。她的目光令Buckie一句话也说不出。

“噢，我是不是打扰到你们了？”那个男孩儿停下了脚步，他和Buckie之间还隔着好几个人的距离，对Stevie友好地点点头，“真抱歉。”

“呃——”Buckie给他比了一个手势，“稍等一下。Stevie！”

她又喊了一声，因为Stevie已经转过身去了。Stevie第二次回过头来，那双眼睛里的惊讶和茫然已经不见了，她竭力把脊背挺直，表现出一种刻意而虚伪的平静，对Buckie露出一个理解的微笑，把铅笔贴在嘴唇上，比出一个“我明白”的动作。

Buckie抿着嘴唇，死死地咬着牙，看着她灵巧地钻进宿舍的小门里。愤怒的火焰冷冰冰地从她的脚底烧上来，令她全身发抖，不得不狠狠掐着自己的胳膊才能让自己冷静下来。她看得出Stevie的微笑里有些悲哀，她知道Stevie想要自己选择她，但为什么她一句话都不说？该死的，她明明心里清楚只要她说任何话，任何话，Buckie都会立刻跑过去，把这个家伙丢在一边，可是谁能想到Rogers小姐甚至连听都没听她要说什么，就立刻选择把她推给那个男孩？！“我明白”？她明白什么？！她明白的事情就是她得让Buckie去和别人待在一块儿？哈，她读过的书可能比教员夫人头上的白发还要多，可她仍然是个白痴！

“你还好吧？”

Buckie从牙缝里挤出一句回答，她甚至都不知道自己到底说了什么。她愤怒地离开了。


	4. Chapter 4

Buckie一个人搭汽车回到了学校。即使是进入春天以来最灿烂的阳光，也没法把那片深灰色的水泥墙上的阴郁抹掉。学校里静悄悄的，所有的学生都选择回到家里享受春日。Buckie从图书馆开始，有几个高年级学生在准备他们的功课；她找遍了每个教室，每个小房间，最后是Stevie最喜欢的、顶层的走廊尽头那个有木头桌子的阅览室。Buckie推开那扇门，里面飘出来一股上了年纪的纸张和老木头的气味，角落里还堆着Stevie摞起来的那些又厚又重的书，只有被阳光照着的空气中的灰尘在飞舞。

“这不太寻常。”她关上门，自言自语着。她跑下楼，皮鞋在木头地板上踩出响得吓人的咚咚声，这不要紧，春假时的走廊里不会突然冒出哪位太太来说教她。她穿过一条石子小路，用全身的力气顶开那扇厚重的铁皮大门。宿舍这座楼是最阴暗的。灰色的墙面，灰色的地面，和更深的灰色的房门。两边都是房间，走廊阴沉得诡异，头顶上的煤气灯从来没被打开过，而一道隔开男孩和女孩们房间的栅栏墙给这栋足够像监狱的建筑锦上添花。舍监是个面色阴沉的高大女人，手里拿着一根教鞭，对待每个学生都像是他们随时可能会偷她的钱似的，Buckie不想和她打上照面，她小心翼翼地溜到Stevie的房间门口，飞快地闪了进去。

“老天，”Buckie从喉咙里发出一声叹息，她走到最里面Stevie躺着的床边，“老天啊。”

Stevie躺在那儿，闭着眼，她的脸颊呈现出一种令人担心的嫣红色，细瘦的手指攥着被子的边沿，紧紧皱着眉头，喉咙里时不时发出压抑的呜咽声，她的金发被汗水染成了深色。Buckie几乎听见自己耳边轰地一声，她的胃绞紧了，她的眼前天旋地转。这不是猩红热。她抓着Stevie床头的铁栏杆安慰自己，Stevie连猩红热都熬过去了，这应该只是一次普通的发热，原因可能是春天的花粉、灰尘、气温突然上升——Buckie将手伸进Stevie的脖颈后，感觉到Stevie身上的寝衣已经被汗水浸透了。一条湿毛巾掉在她脑袋旁边的枕头上，床头的柜子上放着一杯水，大概是舍监夫人善心大发送来的。她一把抓起那条毛巾，冲去了浴室，鞋底在走廊的地面上踩得哒哒响。

她来回跑了好几次，用毛巾敷着Stevie的额头、脸颊和脖颈，她还掀起被子，用冷水给她擦拭双臂和脚踝。Stevie难受地呻吟了几声，但并没有醒过来。她又跑去厨房向睡眼惺忪的厨娘要了一根小勺，舀起清水一点点的灌进她干裂的嘴唇里。当她满头大汗、无计可施的时候，Stevie的眉头稍稍松了开来，脸色和缓了许多，看起来睡着了。Buckie为她换上新的湿毛巾，终于长长出了一口气。

“你这个……”她在Stevie的床边坐下来，轻轻把窗户推开了一些，让早春冰凉的空气和阳光一起滑进房间里，“你这个白痴，Stevie。”

Buckie的眼眶酸酸的，但是她决不会掉眼泪。我才是白痴，她有些苦涩地想。她因为那种头脑发热的愤怒避开了Stevie整整两天，这就是你能做的最好的事儿了，Barnes？让Rogers觉得她做的是对的，她就是应该让你和那个男孩儿开开心心地约会？你过去可不是这么容易放弃和她较劲的人，你可不能让这个倔强的小家伙觉得一切都会按照她想的坏方向发展。Buckie决定不让她如愿以偿，她等不及过一周再解决这件事。事实证明，幸好她赶来了。Buckie的手指轻柔地滑过Stevie手腕上凸起的骨骼，她大概能知道自己看着她的眼神有多温柔。

Stevie睡着的模样和小时候一点儿变化也没有。她的睫毛偶尔会扇动，嘴唇微微张开，看起来放松、安静而乖巧。她比小时候更加消瘦，在Sarah还身体健康的那几年，Stevie的脸蛋也有过圆润又柔软的时候，再加上那双湛蓝的眼睛，每年天主教堂的圣诞礼拜时她都是最漂亮的那个小天使。在她母亲去世后，Stevie被她的亲戚接走，Buckie往那个地址寄过无数的信，直到父亲告诉她Stevie被送去了一所孤儿院。之后的整整五年，她们俩都没听说过对方的一点儿消息，直到前不久那个下雪的黑夜里，一辆黑色的汽车开进了这所学校，丢下了一个瘦小的女孩儿，将Buckie缺少了的那一半世界还给了她。

Buckie重新沾湿了毛巾，用最柔和的动作为Stevie擦拭她裸露着的每一寸皮肤。Stevie从未提起过她在孤儿院的生活，但Buckie不用她说也能猜到：单薄得惊人的身躯，充满戒备地紧紧抿着的嘴唇，小腿上还没有完全消失的淤青，她所有的行李只有一条两块布缝在一起那么厚的毯子。往好的一面看，Steive想必觉得现在这儿已经不错了。至少她可以填饱自己的肚子，翻阅她能找到的所有的书，统一发放的被子虽然说不上有多柔软，但足够保证她不会在深夜被冻醒。Buckie无法阻止包括Stevie自己在内的所有人这么想，但她仍然好几次因为这不公平而气愤得掉眼泪：Stevie善良、正直、聪慧，她值得比她所经历的好上千百倍的人生，可Buckie又能为此做什么呢？

如果Stevie能被一家好心的夫妇收养呢？如果Buckie能在Stevie的亲戚们抛弃她的时候做些什么呢？如果她当时能跑遍全城的孤儿院找到Stevie——又或者，如果她是个男孩儿呢？

啊，这话对了。她恨不得自己是个男孩。她和Stevie依然会一起长大，她可以保护Stevie，她可以名正言顺地站在她的前边，用自己的身体为她挡住外面的一切。甚至在Sarah去世的时候，她都可以试着说服自己的父母让Stevie留在Barnes家，她父母不一定愿意多养一个普通的女孩儿，但一定会答应为他们长子未来的妻子付学费。Stevie不用在孤儿院忍饥挨饿，不用在这儿因为和她关系亲密而被攻击，因为所有人都会知道Buckie总有一天将要娶她。是的，这一切都是可能的，只要她是个男孩儿。她才不想做Vita Sackville-West*，她才不打算把自己比作一个情人、一个“亲密朋友”、一位缪斯——她想要的是Leonard Woolf先生的位置，她渴望的是Stevie身边那个终生伴侣的位置，那个可以耗上一生的时间安慰她、鼓励她、陪伴她的位置。因为她爱Stevie胜过世上其他任何事物。

只要Buckie Barnes是个男孩。只要她是，这 **一切** 就都会成为现实了。

Buckie用手背擦掉脸颊旁滑下来的泪珠。在刚才这会儿，她跪在Stevie的床边，手心里拿着Stevie平时挂在脖子上的那串白色的玫瑰念珠，无声地一字一句念诵着玫瑰经，她即使在教堂里也没有这样的虔诚。念完之后，她安静地拿起Stevie的一只手放在自己的胸口，她能感觉到自己的心脏在跳动，她希望Stevie能听见她的心呐喊着的声音。

“我比无论你还是我想象的都还要爱你。”Buckie趴在Stevie身边，喃喃自语。也许这是神经紧张和胡思乱想带来的一时口快，但当她说出这句话时，她终于感到有什么缺失的东西被安放回了它一直该属于的地方。

Stevie睁开眼睛，发现天花板已经不再旋转了。她发现屋子里已经比之前少了一半的阳光，窗户开着一条缝，外面那些明亮的鲜绿色滑了进来，窗台上放着一个水盆，盆边搭着两条毛巾。随后她看到自己的胳膊旁边有一颗棕色的脑袋。

“Buckie？”她试着发出一点儿沙哑的声音。

Buckie立刻弹了起来。Stevie发现她的眼睛红红的，头发乱糟糟地披在肩上，手心里还握着那串玫瑰念珠。“你感觉怎么样？你必须要告诉我是怎么回事，需要医生吗？我去找了舍监，她答应如果你再发烧下去可以喊个医生来……”

“嘘，嘘，Buckie，”Stevie轻轻扯了扯她的手指，“只是普通的发热，我觉得好多了。”她露出一个虚弱的微笑，“谢谢你。你怎么在这儿？”

“我想来见你。”Buckie侧过头去擦了擦眼睛，她有些不自在地站起来，把从Stevie额头上滑下来的毛巾放在床头柜上，再拿起来，放下玫瑰念珠，她的双臂在空中无措地挥动，最后拍了一下手，拿起窗台上的水盆，“我马上就回来。”

“嘿，Buckie，”Stevie喊住了她。她坐了起来，后背靠着床头的栏杆，枕头放在她的腰下：“我做了个奇怪的梦。你还记得我们小时候写的17世纪幻想王国吗？你是大陆上最漂亮的公主，我是个出身贫寒的女学士，但最后成为了Buckie女皇最信任的大臣？”

“记得？”Buckie站住了，稍稍侧回一点脑袋，她鬓角滑出来的那绺头发在空中转了一小下。

“我梦到你脱掉了裙子，穿着一身盔甲。你说你打算离开国家，周游整片大陆，问我愿意不愿意丢掉自己的一切与你一起去。我回答：我有羊皮纸，有羽毛笔，有一位光荣而美丽的骑士小姐陪伴，我怎么能够拒绝呢？”Stevie露出一个有点儿茫然的笑容，双手放在身体前面，十指交叉。大概是还带着些睡醒之后的迷糊，她的眼睛里闪烁着做梦似的喜悦：“这太有趣了，我不记得自己设计过女骑士这个职业，对吧？”

“Stevie，”Buckie深深吸了一口气，回过头，她的脸上闪过一种得到了安慰似的、悲伤而快乐的笑容，“我可从没答应过你的故事设定。我一直是个骑士。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vita Sackville-West是Virginia Woolf一生中最亲密的、可能是唯一可以称之为恋人的女性。  
> Leonard Woolf是Virginia的丈夫，一辈子都在照顾和支持自己的夫人，她死后一直负责整理出版她未发表的作品。


	5. Chapter 5

Stevie站在窗户边上，探出半个身体，看着Buckie轻巧地穿过那几条通往学校门口的小路。她在路过那棵杨柳树的时候停下了，回过头仰着脸看着Stevie，垂下的绿色枝条衬得她的面庞明艳动人，仿佛阳光下最甜美的紫阳花。她对Stevie露出一个微笑，Stevie也回给她同样的微笑。

“我在晚餐前回来！”她高声说，向后退着步子，打算在舍监拿着教鞭出来抓她之前跑掉，“答应我，好好休息，别到处乱跑，好吗？”

Stevie一直看着她的身影消失在水泥墙的另一边，然后坐在了床上。她习惯性地想摸一摸脖子上那串她母亲留下的玫瑰念珠，但她的手指触碰到了一些柔软的东西。Buckie的丝巾围在她的脖子上，那条所有人都说会被Buckie小姐送给她的心上人的丝巾。她们俩顺着那道灰色围墙慢慢散步的时候，Stevie咳嗽了一声，Buckie以她那种典型的爽快解开自己手腕上的丝巾，不由分说地围在她的脖子上。Stevie用两根手指摩挲着布料，像她在Buckie睡在自己旁边的床上时悄悄去摩挲她光滑的脸颊一样。

这个春假对她来说是伊甸园里的生活。Buckie没有回家，她把Stevie照顾得无微不至。她每顿饭都把食物端到Stevie的房间里，她知道Stevie想吃什么，无论是面包，炒蛋还是新鲜的、酸得她整张脸都皱起来的蓝莓。在Stevie反复声称自己已经康复了之后，Buckie带着她在学校里散步，她们俩几乎整天都见不到学校里的第三个人，Buckie始终带着她那特有的独断专行的态度牵着Stevie的手。她用自己的手指亲热地勾着Stevie的，而Stevie绝不会想主动放开她。

Stevie知道一定发生了什么，可是她无法确定，她不敢确定。她本打算向Buckie就那天抛下她的事情道歉：她在离开的一瞬间就后悔了，只要稍稍站在Buckie的角度想一想，她立刻就能意识到自己的行为有多么伤人。但每当她试着提起这件事时，Buckie都会微笑着用别的事情岔开，她也同样拒绝提那个男孩儿的事，把所有的注意力都放在Stevie身上。她似乎在努力地用所有的行为告诉Stevie她是属于她的，这太容易让Stevie感到迷茫了：她不敢想Buckie的的行为意味着什么，她有些害怕Buckie的示好意味着她的担忧是真的，但她也有些期望这说明Buckie的心情和她的一样。只有很小的一部分期望，但足以让她不敢开口确认，她害怕打破这个完美的时刻，她想在能感觉到Buckie属于她的这段时间放任自己沉浸在“爱情的迷梦”里。

她去了她最喜欢的那个阅览室，书页和木头的气味总可以让她平静下来。她试着学Buckie的样子坐在桌子上，让自己的鞋子踩在椅子上，一条腿叠着另一条，像那种黑白肖像里的夫人那样坐着。她在素描本上继续昨天没完成的一幅Buckie的肖像，她们俩一起挤在那张狭窄的小床上，两个人都不得不侧过身躺着，Buckie像小时候那样贴在她身后，胳膊撑在枕头上，另一根胳膊绕过Stevie的身体，指尖按在素描纸上，坏笑着无理取闹地要求她给自己画上盔甲和长剑，“N. C. Wyeth先生*在关于亚瑟王的书里画的那种”。

这整个下午，Stevie听着自己的笔尖和纸面摩擦的沙沙声，脸上带着满意的笑容，她总是无比享受画Buckie，她美貌、窈窕、健美，那双宝石般的眼睛可以折射出任何画家都无法描绘出来的美妙光线，除了Stevie。她甚至能知道再过上几年，Buckie将会漂亮得让任何一个艺术家为她倾倒。她可以去拍杂志封面，演电影，录唱片——她唱歌那么好听，摄影师和设计师会争先恐后地向她递出橄榄枝。在Stevie眼里，没有人比她更光彩照人。

Buckie配得上这样的生活。她应当属于那样的生活，Stevie在之前总是这样想的。她画着，剖析自己的心情，但也许这不是Buckie想要的呢？她不是笨蛋，她能从Buckie的动作中感觉出她带着深深感情的爱意。在她们的手心紧紧相贴的时候，Stevie几乎能触摸到在她的皮肤下流淌着与她自己同样压抑着的、热烈的爱，她们的心脏以同样的频率跳动，她怎么能说自己能替Buckie决定她想要的呢？

“唔——抱歉？”有一个人打扰了她，Stevie猛地抬起头，门口站着一个高个子：那个和Buckie在这个教室说悄悄话，在Buckie奔向她的时候打扰她们的男孩儿。他抱着几本课本，用尴尬而带些歉意的目光看着Stevie：“Stevie，对吧？你介意我在这儿稍微待一会儿吗？”

Stevie抬起了下巴，努力不让自己眼睛里的烦躁和不悦表露得太明显。她把两条腿并起来，用脑袋朝教室的另一端示意：“请便。”

“那天的事我很抱歉。”他走到Stevie面前，Stevie戒备地竖起了膝盖上的素描本，但那个男孩儿礼貌地停下了脚步，和她保持了一张桌子的距离。他说：“我是说……显然你们那天有事情要谈。我很抱歉打扰了。”

“没关系。那不是你的错。”Stevie并不会对礼貌而讲理的人发脾气。这是她第一次仔细看这个男孩儿的脸，他有一头亚麻色的头发，梳得整整齐齐，五官属于那类欧洲作家们笔下的传统式俊美。Stevie冲他点点头，低下头打算继续做自己的事，但那个家伙并没有打算离开，仍然站在那儿。她只好重新抬起头：“我还能为你做些什么吗？”

“……如果我接下来会冒犯到你，我道歉——我见到你之后，Buckie提起过的很多事情都说得通了。”他看起来有些不安，十分紧张，还向身后紧闭着的门瞄了一眼，像是担心有人会进来这个房间似的，“别误会，她从来没提过是你。但是我想可能是因为同样的感觉，我见到你的那天就明白了，她说的一直都是你。”

Stevie皱着眉看着他。

“我觉得你们很了不起。”那个男孩使劲闭了闭眼，他满脸通红，语气听起来带着和他本人的自信完全不搭调的窘迫，手指在身体前绞在一起，“我永远……我永远没法像她那样告诉大家自己喜欢，呃，和自己性别一样的人。她非常厉害，你也是。”

Stevie的脑袋里轰得一声炸开了。她用一种敏捷得惊人的姿势从桌子上跳下来，将素描本丢在桌上，两大步走到这个家伙面前，仰着头，一眨不眨地盯着他：“你在说什么？”

“我没想到她春假回来会这样决定，”那个男孩被她突然变得尖锐而愤怒的气势吓了一跳，“她没有直说，但现在所有人都在议论……”

“什么叫'这样决定'？四分卫先生？”Stevie咬着牙问。

“噢。”那个男孩愣了愣，突然露出一个恍然大悟的神情，“你还没有见过她？老天，快点，你应该现在就去！她在餐厅。”

Stevie狠狠地用鞋子踢开餐厅的门。舍监在她身后大声喊着什么，但Stevie连头都没有回。餐厅里坐满了人，所有回家的学生都到了学校，毕竟今天是春假的最后一天。所有人都在谈论着毕业舞会，考试和他们在这个假期去了哪些地方，吹嘘他们的艳遇。她的目光飞快地越过几条长桌，在议论纷纷的人群中扫过，Buckie没有坐在她平时坐的位置上，也没有呆在她的那些女性朋友中。这个白痴坐哪儿去了？

下一秒钟她就看到了Buckie，坐在一群高年级的男生里。她的瞳孔放大，呼吸停住了。她甚至都没意识到自己的双腿在向她那边走。

Buckie剪掉了头发。

那一头瀑布般美丽的栗色长发是Buckie的骄傲，这个学校有三分之二的的女孩儿都是学着她的样子买新潮的发油保养自己的头发。Stevie甚至都没有见过她的头发短到肩膀，更别提现在——她甚至都不是学录像带里那些女人们将头发剪短，烫出奶油般的、美妙又精致的卷儿——她剪了一个只比男孩稍长一些的发型。她甚至还用发蜡精心固定了刘海，离开了头发的遮挡，她脸上的轮廓显露出那种锋利的英气。她依然穿着裙子，充满自信地挺着胸，两个性别糅合在一块儿的美丽在她身上收放自如，她看起来光彩夺目。

“Buckie！”Stevie怒气冲冲地站在她身后，不由分说地抓住她的手腕，“我要占用一点你的时间。”

Buckie回过头，长桌上的所有人都回过头，每个人都看到了Stevie脖子上的丝巾。小声的惊呼和倒吸冷气的声音传进了Stevie的耳朵。而Buckie对她露出一个明亮的微笑，和她早上与她告别的时候如出一辙的迷人微笑：“没问题。回头见，先生们。”

她们俩一起离开餐厅。Stevie清楚地感觉到每个人都死死地盯着她们的背影。


	6. Chapter 6

“你到底在想什么？！”Stevie拖着Buckie一路跑到那个没有人的阅览室，那个男孩已经离开了，她的素描本被端端正正地留在桌上。她推上门，对Buckie大喊：“你告诉我是你妈妈要把你接回去一天！”

“小声点！我也没有说谎，”Buckie拼命对她打手势，“事实上，是她陪我去剪的头发，我弟弟教我怎么用发蜡。你觉得看起来怎么样？”她把脑袋转向窗户，给Stevie展示自己的侧脸。

“这不是重点，Buckie。”Stevie边这样回答边直直地盯着她。她认识了Buckie超过十年，但从来没有见过她这种模样，这让她竟然有点害羞。Buckie骄傲地坏笑着，给她抛了一个媚眼，Stevie皱起了眉，“你为什么要剪头发？”

“换换形象，”Buckie耸了耸肩，不以为意地撇了撇嘴。Stevie的心脏因为这个回答稍稍放下了一点，又在她说出下一句的时候提了上去，“顺便让那些女士少编点儿关于我和男生们的新闻，省得她们背地里管我叫交际花小姐。”

Stevie一时说不出话。Buckie嘻嘻笑起来，看起来快活无比，一副她小时候对大人恶作剧成功之后的那副模样：“如果能让她们开始编一些我和女孩儿的故事，那算是一石二鸟。”

“我没有在和你开玩笑，Buckie！”Stevie看起来恼火极了，“你明明知道我不希望这样。你用不着承受那些……你听到别人怎么说了吧？老天啊，Buckie，你真的……”

“我知道，我知道。”Buckie温柔地握住她的一只手，把她带到窗边的那一排桌子旁坐下。她们俩坐在一张桌子的前后两张椅子上，“我知道你想要保护我，Stevie，你从小就是这样，你永远会在我妈妈问谁偷吃了苹果派的时候站出来。但这是我自己的决定，好吗？”

“我明白。”Stevie低头看着她们俩相握的手，“我不知道你和那个四分卫先生说了什么，但我要提醒你，”她深吸了一口气，“被说成同性恋不是玩玩的。所有人都会用不同的眼神看你，他们会在你的背后议论，指手画脚，还会有人故意到你的面前来开一些最——臭水沟里捞上来的烂靴子那种品味的玩笑。相信我，这些都是真的。我不想让你经受这些。”

“但你看起来并不介意。”Buckie露出她最关切的眼神。

Stevie的眼睛在月光下蓝得惊人，里面藏着深海里那样透明而深沉的漩涡，直直地看进Buckie的眼睛里：“那是因为他们并没有错。”

在一个长久的、温柔的、平静得令人悲哀的沉默之后，Buckie垂下了睫毛。她的睫毛在朦胧的光线下依然浓密得像一丛玫瑰花里最温柔的花蕾。她低着头：“我能问问——你是什么时候知道的吗？”

“当然。”

Stevie什么都感觉不到了。在她说出那句话的一瞬间，她以为它会耗光自己所有的勇气，但其实并不是那样的。她意识到对Buckie坦诚没有那么困难，她只是被那不愿意被任何人发现的爱和担忧挡住了视线。但她们之间曾经阻碍着她做出任何努力的高墙已经全部坍塌了，她现在毫无畏惧。她愿意大步跨过那些废墟，对Buckie说出她值得知道的一切。

“我想是从我在孤儿院的那段时间，11岁？或者12岁。”她的手指轻轻在桌面上敲着，“我们的一位导员带来一张Greta Garbo的黑白海报，贴在她的办公室里。那是一个开始，我意识到自己更容易被女性的美丽震撼。”

“过了一两年，我在一个冬天的晚上梦到了你。”她回忆着，“不是我们分开时候的那个样子，是你长大一些了之后的，大概就是你现在的模样。我从床上跳起来，浑身发抖，拿起离我最近的笔和纸，一口气写了三首短诗，画了四五张小像，我不停地写着直到天亮。我立刻就明白了。灵感的源泉是存在的，缪斯是存在的，对我来说那就是你，Buckie Barnes。”

Buckie露出一个甜蜜的微笑：“你知道我听得心花怒放吧？”

“然后又过了两年，我来到这儿。”Stevie也微笑起来，“我来的日子就是我之前梦到你的那一天。我记得我那个时候还在发烧，下车的时候天空和地面都在旋转，你和那群看热闹的女孩儿一块儿站在门廊下面看着我，看起来快要晕倒了。你长得和我想象中的一模一样。我差点以为自己已经上了天堂，这是怎样的可能性我才会被送来你在的学校？”

“我每天都在为此感恩天主。”Buckie低声说。

“从那之后……”Stevie翘起了嘴唇，她凑近了Buckie，在正好不到她们之间距离的一半的地方停下，“你可以猜一猜。提示一下，我所有躲着你的时候都是因为我害怕被你发现我在想什么。”

Buckie低着头，一句话也没有说。没有了长发的遮掩，她的神情变化全部都映在了Stevie眼里。她看起来紧张又放心，她的眉头紧绷着，但嘴唇微微上挑，让她的脸颊显出一个可爱的圆窝。她努力将自己的脸色保持平常，可脖子和耳朵却是通红的。Stevie镇定地等待着，她知道Buckie一定会说些什么，而且无论她的口中将要说出会令她们两人走向任何方向的话，Stevie都已经准备好了。

但她没有。Buckie甚至都没有将眼睛抬起来看她一眼。她的眼睛垂着，抬起胳膊，手指轻轻托住Stevie的下巴。Stevie没有动，她屏住呼吸，Buckie的一声轻不可闻的叹息传进了她的耳朵里。在她的心被那一声叹息抓住的时候， 她的嘴唇触碰到了一些柔软的东西。

Stevie睁大了双眼。老天啊，她哭了——Stevie几乎能感觉到Buckie湿润的睫毛贴着她的脸颊，她的手依然托着她的脸，她温暖的嘴唇贴着她的，然后Buckie轻轻松开了她，她的身体靠回了原来的位置。

“对。”她的声音带着一点儿喜悦的哭腔，舌尖紧张地舔过自己的下唇，“这感觉很对。”

Stevie试着笑话她：“第一次吗？”

“哦，闭嘴吧。”Buckie笑出了声，她擦了擦眼睛，“为什么你这么平静？”

“那还不足以让我意乱情迷，”Stevie知道自己的脸已经全红了，她把桌上的素描本竖起来，遮住自己的下半张脸，“别那样看我，你不知道我想过多少次……在脑子里。一个人。晚上。好吧，每个晚上。”

她每说出一个词，Buckie的笑容就变得更促狭一点儿。最后她抽掉了素描本，抓住她的手腕，在唇边亲吻了一下，Stevie几乎感到那块皮肤烧了起来：“请您坐过来好吗，亲爱的小姐？”

“你的腿上？”Stevie笑了，她顺从地站起身，走到Buckie旁边，“为什么不是反过来？”

“如果你有一天能长得超过我的个子，我不介意坐在你的大腿上。”Buckie的胳膊温柔地揽着她的腰，Stevie坐在她的腿上，她还把Stevie往靠近自己的地方抱了抱。Stevie的一只手揽着她的脖子，另一只手温柔地抚摸着她的颧骨、脸颊和嘴唇。

她俯下身体，亲吻了Buckie。她们的嘴唇紧紧贴着，Stevie试着将舌尖伸进去一点儿，Buckie立刻卷住了她的舌头，将她包裹进自己的热情中，把她在深夜幻想的画面变成了现实。Stevie能听见不同的声音在她耳边一起响着，但最后只剩下了钢琴的声音。最温柔的，最安静的旋律淌过她的全身，提醒她这一切有多梦幻，告诉她这一切有多美好。

“我还是对你很生气。”她把Buckie的脑袋放在自己的胸口，Buckie正往她的领口偷偷吹气，“教员夫人也不会喜欢这个的。”

“这个学校在乱搞的可不止我们俩，我们可以小心点儿，”Buckie闷闷地回答，“她不会多嘴的。”

“别再剪你的头发了。剪一次是先锋女性Buckie Barnes的反抗象征，再来第二次就是给自己找麻烦，”Stevie亲吻她的头顶，“等到毕业之后，好吗？你可以想剪多短就剪多短。”

“我还想在毕业舞会上成为舞会国王呢。”Buckie再次把她的身体抱紧，“但你是对的。我想即使是这一次都会带来很多麻烦，我很抱歉。”

Stevie把下巴放在她的头顶上，发蜡造成的硬乎乎的头发扎着她的皮肤，“我不太担心，我这辈子都在面对麻烦。”

“是啊，麻烦是你的中间名。”Buckie抬起头，手指慢吞吞地梳着Stevie的金发，“你还会比我多一个麻烦：我有无数的问题打算质问你。”

也许当阳光亲吻这世上所有的爱情鸟时，她们俩只能站在那儿，在灰色的阴影里悄悄地试着找到对方的指尖。但至少现在，她们能在月光的阴影里拥抱在一起。她们小声说着一些世上最甜蜜而恶俗的话，Buckie甚至哼起了一段小调，直到Stevie用嘴唇堵住了她的。

“我和我妈妈说了。她让你暑假和圣诞节都来我们家。”Buckie悄声说，“她还特别要求你像小时候那样叫她Lady Winifred。”

“好的，”Stevie沉默了一会儿，她终于感到眼泪顺着自己的脸颊滑了下来，“好的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正篇完，后面是番外。


	7. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇所有出现的“小小姐”：little lady

Stevie跟着Buckie走出那道灰色的水泥高墙，Buckie穿着大衣，她的斗篷裹在Stevie身上，两个人的手里都提着一个小手提箱，星星点点的雪花掉在她们俩的头发上。她们俩一前一后钻进汽车里，Stevie用她的白色手帕给Buckie擦掉头发和肩上的雪。

“你看到教员夫人注意到我们牵着手的表情了吗？”Buckie一边让Stevie替她拍掉身上的水珠，一边大笑起来，“老天啊，我还以为她早就知道了！”

“教员先生什么都没告诉她，”Stevie也笑了，她板起脸，屏住呼吸，瓮声瓮气地学起那位中年先生的腔调，他说话时总是喜欢用特别多的“很”字来强调语气：“‘女作家一生中有一到两个亲密朋友是很正常的，这很常见，我很高兴在你在这个年纪就遇到了你的密友！来吧，Rogers小姐，给我展示你更多、更多、更多的创作！’”

在汽车停在Barnes家的房子前之前，她们俩都在不停地做着这种幼稚的模仿。Buckie敏锐地察觉到了Stevie的活跃来自于紧张，她的手指紧紧抓着自己的手套，那是她唯一一副手套，用乳白色的毛线织成，Buckie非常怀疑它是否足够挡风。她把自己的手放在Stevie的手上，努力让她放松下来：“Lady Winifred是不会吃了你的，小小姐。”

“我上次见你母亲还是十岁的时候，”Stevie往她身边挪了挪，“我答应暑假会去你那儿见她，结果我也没能……”

“她当然能理解的。史密斯学院*的夏季学生，只有你有资格得到这样的机会，”Buckie安慰她，“我的意思是，我对于一个暑假没见到你不太高兴，可我妈妈对你的选择可是赞不绝口。你还见到了Gloria Steinem，对吧？她会有一大堆关于这位女士的问题要问你。”

“啊，”Stevie呻吟了一声，“我在没认出她之前可对她不太尊重。”

“她甚至都表示要资助你上大学，如果你没拿到奖学金的话，Stevie。你做得足够好了，”Buckie拉住她的手腕，“来吧。”

她们俩一起踩着雪走上门口的楼梯。Barnes家的房子被重新翻修过，和Stevie记忆中已经完全不同了。墙面的颜色从深绿变成了深红，门廊比从前更高，门铃从铃铛变成了电铃，头顶上换上了煤气灯，但那扇厚重的木头大门还是和原来一样。Buckie在按下门铃的时候看了一眼Stevie，但在Stevie能够开口阻止她之前就按了下去。

“别担心。”她握紧了Stevie的手指。

Winifred打开了门。她比以前胖了一些，蓬松的鬈发垂在脸颊两边，穿着圣诞红的裙子，腰上系着围裙，手里拿着一把烤肉刷，和Stevie记忆中的样子一模一样。她的脸上带着最和蔼而快活的微笑，眼睛停在了Stevie身上，她立刻丢下手里的刷子，抱住了Stevie。Stevie闻到她温暖的身上散发出肉桂、香草和杏仁的味道。

“我的小小姐，”她捧着Stevie的脸颊，“我真是难以置信……快进来，天哪，快进来。亲爱的，让我好好看看你。”

在一阵手忙脚乱的寒暄和安顿之后，她们俩坐到了沙发上。Stevie坐在最靠近壁炉的软垫里，Buckie的胳膊环着她的肩膀。圣诞晚餐将在Barnes先生到家的时候开始，Winifred和女佣在厨房里叮叮当当地忙碌，一般来说Buckie也得加入她们，但今天她的母亲说她可以去陪着小小姐。Buckie十分乐于这么做，尤其是当她看到她母亲转过身时飞快地擦了一下眼角泪珠的时候。她悄悄上下打量着身边的Stevie，满意地发现她比之前放松多了，因为Winifred是一个热情、温柔、快活的母亲——在左右脸颊上各一个亲吻之后，Stevie接受了她的好意：做成小书本、星星和袜子形状的姜饼，铺了厚厚一层覆盆子的黑巧克力的蛋糕，还有蛋酒。Barnes家的蛋酒可是在这整条街上都出了名的，就连孩子们也被允许来在圣诞节时来一小口。Stevie蜷缩在软垫里，两颊泛着玫瑰般的嫣红，这屋子里太暖和，而这份蛋酒比她想象的要稍稍刺激一点儿。她眼前的火光明亮又模糊，身姿动人的女郎在砖砌成的壁炉里一刻不停地跳着舞。Buckie正贴在旁边对她动手动脚。

“你确定你妈妈不介意吗？”Stevie不放心地小声说，有一颗棕色的脑袋靠在她的肩上，“我还是有些担心。”

“我妈妈真的不介意，甜心。”Buckie温柔地回答，“我当然会告诉她她的女儿正跟什么人交往。她想了一会儿，然后说她很庆幸我不会被人搞怀孕，而且她也爱你。”

“我希望你告诉我的是事实。”Stevie也靠着她。

“我要在我爸爸到家前都粘在你身边，”Buckie亲吻她的下颌，“然后我就有一整个晚上不能牵着你的手了。”

“天啊，Buckie，我们平时也没有每时每刻都黏在一起。”

“但这是圣诞节，Stevie，”Buckie从她手心的小陶瓷杯里喝光了剩下的蛋酒，留下了一圈奶白色的小胡子，她舔了舔嘴唇，“我应该得到礼物。”

Stevie被气笑了，她凑过去，用亲吻擦掉Buckie嘴角甜丝丝的蛋酒。Buckie满足而骄傲地向后靠着，她俩甚至没有看到Winifred在她们身后将一只只餐盘摆上桌子的时候露出的会心一笑。门铃响起的时候，Buckie立刻从Stevie身边弹开，她俩一起站起来去开门。

“看看谁来了！”Barnes先生响亮而快活的声音传遍了整座屋子，他飞快地亲吻女儿的脸颊，然后在Stevie向一边退后之前搂住她的腰，像小时候那样把她抱起来转了个圈，“小小姐！”

Stevie大笑起来：“男爵先生！”这也是他们小时候一起演过的故事，“很高兴再见到您！”

Stevie接过Barnes先生的围巾和手套。Barnes先生并没有把她当成一位客人，她依然是他掌上明珠的密友，他也仍把她当作第二个女儿看待。这一点令她感到和之前不同的一种温暖：你会在受到特殊待遇的时候感到愉快，也会在意识到你在这个家庭里拥有一个位置时感到安心。这样的温暖被一阵阴霾一扫而过：她不敢猜测当Barnes先生知道她是Buckie的同性恋人之后还会不会认同她出现在这个屋子里。

Bec从他父亲身后挤进来，关上门，手里拿着他父亲的皮包。他和他的姐姐响亮地击掌，随后转向Stevie，看起来变得有些紧张：“呃……圣诞快乐，Stevie。”

“别摆出那副傻样，Bec，”Buckie嘲讽他，“Stevie不会来斥责你的文学作业的。这屋子里没人知道你拿了C-。”

Stevie再次大笑起来，她没有想到自己在不刻意的时候也能发出如此快乐的声音。Bec身上已经彻底没有小时候那个胖小子的影子了，他长得比她的姐姐更高，十分英俊，有一双洋溢着喜悦和激情的眼睛。她怀着一种悲伤而快乐的骄傲，向前一步拥抱了他：“圣诞快乐，Bec。”

这个晚上接下来的时间，在Stevie的脑海里像是一个梦：一个飞快的、转瞬即逝的、温暖又茫然的梦，像是在一本书里描写一场按部就班的宴会，像《奥兰多》里女主人在家中接待文学巨匠们的篇章*。桌上摆着火鸡、圣诞布丁、各种沙拉和小吃，Lady Winifred比十年前更精通厨艺，她在Stevie的多次盘问下才故作神秘地透露她做蛋酒的秘方：丁香和肉豆蔻。在她要求Stevie给她讲述自己见到Gloria Steinem的每一个细节的同时，Buckie和她父亲高声辩论着工厂的生意和渗滴式经济学，Bec时不时插嘴，一直到那只并不算太大的火鸡被吃得干干净净。然后他们坐到壁炉前的长沙发上，玩一些Barnes先生自己发明的游戏：除了拼词、即兴诗歌和连唱圣诞歌曲之外，还有比赛如何喝蛋酒的花样。

一整晚Stevie都没有停下来过：她吃东西，和所有人对话，喝蛋酒，负责给大家写的诗歌打分。没有一个人提起从前的事。在Stevie的父亲去世之后，Barnes家的圣诞晚餐永远都会有Sarah和Stevie的位置。Sarah并不是一位样样精通的厨师，但她会做世界上最漂亮的姜饼。Stevie注意到Winifred会在说话的时候突然停下，看着她，然后一个人背过身去擦眼泪。Stevie可以理解这位母亲的心情，作为Sarah生前交往最密切的朋友。她甚至准备了一些安慰的话，但Winifred并不需要那些。没有人会给Stevie时间一个人想这些过去的事，他们都用节日气氛和被快乐浸透的毛毯将她包裹起来，你猜如何？Barnes家的所有人都擅长这么做。

敲响12点钟之后，所有人都必须上床。Winifred盯着每个孩子刷过牙，然后都把所有人——包括她丈夫在内，全都赶进了房间里，她大概趁这会儿在圣诞树下放礼物。Buckie把Stevie拽进了自己的房间，她们俩的手提箱已经摆在了床角，床上并排放着两个枕头。

“最棒的！圣诞节！”Buckie在房间中心的地毯上停下，一屁股坐了下来，仰着脸，对正从自己的包里拿出睡衣的Stevie露出一个坏笑，“我试试你能不能说出一个什么书里能比得上今晚的段落。”

Stevie也回给她坏笑：“你真的想要挑战一下吗？”

“我已经知道冠军了。”Buckie躺在地毯上，展开双臂，闭着眼睛，“海蒂*。我只认同这个。”

Stevie花了一会儿说服她从地毯上起来，换上睡衣。Buckie一点儿都不配合，她坐在床沿上，要求正在小笔记本上写写画画的Stevie给她系好脖子后面的蝴蝶结。Stevie照做了，因为她比世上任何人都爱看Buckie的头发垂到两侧，显露出后颈美妙的曲线。当Buckie钻进毯子里，侧过身，双眼一眨不眨地盯着Stevie的时候，Stevie只能放弃了再写些什么的打算——她把笔记本放回床头柜，关掉了电灯，和Buckie钻进同一条毯子里。

“这 **确实** 是最棒的夜晚。”她悄声对Buckie说，Buckie的轮廓在黑暗中显得十分模糊，但她依然能看到那双明亮的眼睛，“我想不出任何比今晚更美好的圣诞节。”

Buckie凑得近了一些，她的手在毯子里捉住了Stevie的手。她的声音像是被黑夜盖上了一层天鹅绒，语气显得比平时更加柔和：“谢谢你这么说。”

“谢谢你带我回来。”Stevie将她的手指握在掌心里，“我几乎感觉不到已经过了那么多年了。”

Buckie亲吻她的鼻尖：“我永远会带你回来。”

月光洒在Stevie的身后。街上有人跑来跑去的声音，还有几户人家唱着圣诞颂歌。Stevie跳下床，跑去关上了窗户，拉上一半窗帘。她转回身体，看到Buckie撑着上半身坐了起来，带着一种小狐狸似的狡黠、又像幼鹿般清澈的期待看着她。

“怎么了？”她走回去。

Buckie指了指头顶，Stevie在微弱的月光下看到床板的上方挂着一环槲寄生。她忍不住扬起了一边眉毛：“Buckie。”

“我说过的，”Buckie在她的审视下无辜地耸了耸肩膀，“我应该得到礼物。”

Stevie躺进她的怀里，Buckie的指尖温柔地扶住了她的下巴。在Buckie俯下身的时候，Stevie眼前最后一丝光线被她的身体遮挡住，她闭上了眼睛。

她听到Buckie在她耳边说：“圣诞快乐，Stevie。”

“圣诞快乐。”她伸出双臂，指尖穿过垂在她们脸颊侧面的头发，搂住Buckie的脖子，让她的嘴唇回到刚刚在的地方，“我爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *史密斯学院：美国最有名的私立女子学院之一  
> *Gloria Marie Steinem：著名女权主义者，记者以及社会和政治活动家，是20世纪60-70年代妇女解放运动的代表人物。之后两人未来的故事也会提到她  
> *《奥兰多》：Virginia Woolf代表作中的一篇，是一篇我个人认为具有超越时代的性别意识讨论的小说，会是我这篇的设定中Stevie喜欢的类型  
> *《海蒂》：瑞士儿童文学作家Johanna Spyri创作的长篇儿童文学


	8. Nomad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然是这个系列的番外。我总想写点儿她们俩成年以后的故事，所以有了这个小段落。

Stevie Rogers推开那扇厚重的木头雕花大门，轻快地闪了进去。她穿过有红色护墙板的狭窄走廊，在尽头的那扇门前拿出了皮包里的黄铜钥匙。她的怀里抱着一叠薄薄的书稿，另一只手提着一只印有红字的白色纸盒。

屋子里静悄悄的，但她感觉到Buckie已经回家了。她今天出门时穿的制服外套垂在椅背上，她的皮包放在一边，搪瓷盖子盖着的盘子里显然是做好的晚餐。Stevie吸了吸鼻子，露出了微笑：“老天，又是玉米。”她把白色的纸盒与书稿放在那旁边，轻手轻脚地进过洗手间，再溜进卧室。Buckie躺在长沙发上，裹着浴袍，她湿漉漉的头发用毛巾好好儿地垫着，垂在沙发背后面。Stevie悄悄地走到她身边，犹豫着是否应该将她叫醒。

Bucky的眼睛下面有一层青色。她每天早上出门前会用粉好好儿地遮住，但Stevie比任何人都知道她有多疲倦。她不应当去做那些文书工作，Stevie一直这么认为，但为了支持Stevie在大学里的开销，Buckie选择一天工作十四个小时，每天面对她最不喜欢的拉丁字母、散发着油墨味的表格和打字机。Buckie从没抱怨过，那和小时候如出一辙的、斩钉截铁、滴水不进的态度令Stevie明白自己无法说动她。Stevie在她腿边的那一小块儿空地方坐了下来，轻轻地握住她垂在一边的那只手。她的指尖有一层薄薄的茧，食指一侧还有一小块没法洗干净的红色油墨。Stevie凑过去，亲吻了一下那块皮肤。

“刚刚我打算睁开眼睛的时候，”在她抬起头来的时候，Buckie正眯着眼睛冲她微笑，她那只被Stevie亲吻过的手调情似地勾了勾Stevie的下巴，另一只手则拨起了自己晾在脑后的头发，“有那么一瞬间以为这儿坐着的是十五岁的那个你。你把我的那个小个子姑娘藏到哪里去啦？”

“我很抱歉。”Stevie抓住她的手，随后凑上前，温柔地给了她的脸颊一个吻，“但是该吃晚饭了，Buckie。并且你不该穿着浴袍睡觉。”

Buckie慢吞吞地坐了起来，Stevie替她拿来她喜欢穿的男式睡衣，然后笨手笨脚地用毛巾替她将头发盘起来。Buckie背对着她，转了转眼珠，稍稍仰起头，问：“行了，今天是什么日子？”

“你说什么？”Stevie无法掩藏脸上的微笑，“我可不知道。没什么特别的。”

“省省吧，Stevie，”Buckie一边扣上睡衣胸前的扣子一边回过头，嘴角带着一丝充满兴趣的微笑，“瞧瞧你自己的脸，谁看不出来呢？”

Stevie拉着Buckie的手让她站起来，Buckie扶着她的手腕。她扶着Stevie的时候再也不用小心翼翼了，但她的动作依然十分轻柔，落在Stevie手上的只有她掌心传来的温热的爱意。Stevie没有马上回答Buckie的问话，因为从她们的卧室到餐厅不过才十五步路，Buckie在走出卧室门口的一瞬间就会知道发生了什么事儿。

“我的天，”她停下了脚步，吸了吸鼻子，然后以一种急不可待的快活甩开了Stevie的手，“我就知道我闻到了什么——这是Veniero的芝士蛋糕*！”

“任何关心她伴侣的人比起蛋糕会先注意到到纸盒上的那叠纸，”Stevie故作不满地抗议，但她的眼睛溢满了微笑，因为Buckie将那叠书稿拿了起来，她看了看第一页，然后喜不自胜地将它们紧紧抱在了胸口，“是的，Buckie，这会是我出版的第一篇连载稿件。给《纽约》杂志，当然。有两个月呢！”

Buckie用一个热情洋溢的亲吻表达她对这这件事实的感想。“我的天，”她又说了一遍，“一个女大学生写的文章要出版在家喻户晓的杂志上啦。我太高兴了，Stevie，你不会知道我有多……”

“我知道。”Stevie同样用一个亲吻作为回应，“亲爱的Barnes小姐，我知道。”

她们俩在餐桌的两边坐下来，Buckie在布满了细小裂纹的木头桌面上敲了敲那叠书稿。她们打开了电灯，只需要一个小灯泡就可以把整个房间照亮。当然，如果拿这个世界上所有作家年轻时住的房子和这间公寓做比较，那它可以算作是豪宅。它有暖气，屋顶不会漏水，有足够铺开写作稿纸的地面，还附赠了几个“使人的心里充满童话幻想”的黄铜烛台和一大摞发黄的白蜡烛，因为这儿的电灯可不是每晚都好用的。但她们俩都不介意。Stevie的画稿钉满了整面边角卷起的壁纸墙面，一个小小的电视机摆在角落里，而Buckie从她工作的地方搬回了一个老旧的唱片机，只要她们想，这间屋子里随时可以充满音乐。生活里还有什么更必要的事儿呢？

Buckie离开家时并没有带很多钱，Barnes先生对她们俩的关系置若罔闻，但他的工厂受到了新行业的冲击，Bec还在上学，Barnes夫人也无法给女儿过多的体己。Stevie曾经想过劝说她不要离开家，但她也比任何人都清楚这会多让Buckie伤心，她不想这么做。而就像小时候，Stevie打定主意的事儿绝不会改变，Buckie也同她一模一样。

“纽约必定能让两个年轻女人找到栖身之处的，”Buckie在她耳边这么说，“相信我。”Stevie明白，这句话也是讲给她自己听的。这一叠书稿最终证明了她是对的。

晚餐是煎鸡肉，奶油炖菜和煮玉米。Buckie完全不擅长厨艺，但这三样她都能够做得很好。她一边将鸡肉塞进嘴里，一边读Stevie的稿件。当然，Stevie写的时候已经给她读过了，但Buckie坚持要好好读一遍铅字印出来的版本。Stevie无比爱她念书的时候——她漂亮的嘴唇飞快地扇动，小声念着文章，她能够一口气念完一整段，将每一个词的发音念得清清楚楚，字母会像珍珠一样圆润地从她的口中滚落。Stevie嚼着自己的那份玉米，脑子里计算着拿到支票的日子，口红还是帽子呢？Buckie一直都很喜欢帽子，但是谁不希望送给自己心爱的女孩儿一支当下时兴的口红呢？当然，如果Buckie想，她们也可以把这笔钱存进银行，换来一本那些阔太太们炫耀自己的小金库时用的红色票簿。又或者，按照Stevie的想法，给Buckie置办一身衣服去参加试镜，因为她们到纽约的第一个月，就有三四个星探向Buckie递过了名片。无论哪种选择，这都是一笔小小的、蕴含着无限可能的财富。

Buckie直到全部读完的时候才舔舔嘴唇，想起来吃下一口。她的叉子始终随着她的语调在空中飞舞，显得兴奋、激动又快活。“我想都不想就会签你做我的专栏作家，”她故意摆出一副自以为是的姿态，用手指点点那叠纸，“你是打算匿名发表，还是取一个笔名？Steinem女士怎么说？”

“她建议我用笔名。但不完全是因为性别的缘故，”Stevie回答，“读《纽约》的人不会看轻女教授和专栏作家，但他们一定会看轻一个女大学生写的文章。”她伸出手，将稿件的最后一页翻过来，上面有一个铅笔写的单词。她等待着Buckie的反应。

“Nomad*，”Buckie的睫毛扇动着，露出了一个微笑，“我可不想问你它意味着什么。”

“它意味着你和我，”Stevie平静地回答，“意味着一切。”

“这是个很符合你文章的名字。”Buckie温柔地说，“我比任何人都要为你骄傲，Stevie。”

她们俩碰了碰杯。杯子里本应该是香槟，但她们最终明智而又无可奈何地决定用甘菊茶来代替。但这已经足够了。虽然她们俩都不再是穿着灰色制服的小女孩儿，但是Buckie依然是那个会用剪掉头发表示抗议的小姑娘，而那个骄傲、敏锐而任性的Stevie也依然藏在那个高挑健美的成年女人的躯壳里。现实取代了梦，或者说梦取代了现实。这和她们曾幻想过的未来并没有分别。

她们由衷地希望如此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Veniero的芝士蛋糕：Veniero's Pasticceria & Cafe，纽约一家1894年开始营业的一家老牌糕饼店，蛋糕包装为白色纸盒，上面的印字为红色
> 
> *《纽约》杂志及Gloria Steinem：Steinem是《纽约》杂志的专栏作家之一


End file.
